The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With modern technology especially in the large LED/LCD display area, digital signage devices are currently widely used. Typically, the signage devices are controlled locally through Digital Signage Device RS-232 Control Standard (POPAI) or other proprietary standards, which lacks of sophisticated out-of-band control functionalities.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.